


She's A Keeper

by cowboykylux



Series: Blue Moon 'Verse [7]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Begging, Crying During Sex, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, F/M, Knifeplay, Lingerie, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, reader is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Sometimes, you like to be difficult, like to make Pale all aggravated and wound up because you know it means he'll be real rough with you. This is one of those times.
Relationships: Pale (Burn This)/Reader, Pale (Burn This)/You
Series: Blue Moon 'Verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491260
Kudos: 22





	She's A Keeper

It’d been a long day workin’ hard, and Pale’s wound the fuck up. Real wound up, so hot for you that he practically punches the little elevator button, taps his foot all the way up to the penthouse. He’s feelin’ good, wants to celebrate with you, wants a taste of your pussy before anything else.

His big lizard-skin boots carry him to the apartment door, and he yanks it open with little to no ceremony.

You’re waiting for him, lounging on your side in front of the fireplace in dark red lingerie. You’ve got a bra, panties, garter, stockings, and gloves on, and Pale knows he’s in for some trouble; whenever you get all dolled up like this for him, he can’t help but be weak.

You’re running your fingers through the thick fur of the faux bear rug you’re on, lookin’ like somethin’ out of a goddamned magazine, batting your fuckin’ eyelashes at him. He closes the door behind him, steps out of his boots, crosses his arms over his chest.

“You gonna be a good whore for me? Or are you gonna be a brat?” He asks instead of saying hello, because he wants to know what mood you’re in, cock already filling out in his jeans.

“Depends,” You shrug with a great big grin.

“Oh yeah, on what?” He licks across his teeth, already knowing the answer.

“On which gets me fucked harder.” You reply easily, and he huffs out a little laugh – a brat then.

Pale lights up a cigarette, sucks in a deep breath and blows it out, makin’ the air in the apartment go all hazy. You’re lookin’ real fuckin’ dynamite by the fire, all wrapped up. He wants to yank all the clothes off, wants to get you naked the way he likes. He likes when you’re naked, likes seein’ the glow of your pretty fucking skin.

“How am I supposed to get my cock into that sweet pussy of yours with all that shit on?” He asks, flicking his ash onto the floor, stepping stepping stepping closer to you.

You roll onto your back and spread-eagle, and Pale can see very clearly even in the dark of the apartment, that those panties are crotchless.

If he weren’t raging hard before, he is now. He puts his hands on his hips and nods his head in the direction of the bedroom.

“Come here.” He says, but you, being the perfect fucking whore you are, only run your hands all over your body, up and down your stomach.

“No, _you_ come here.” You practically purr, and he snaps.

In three long strides he’s crossing the fucking room, big fingers working on getting his jeans off, getting his cock out. You’re already grinning, laughing and squirming away, wriggling out of his hold as he drops onto the rug on top of you, grabbin’ at you and fucking manhandling you into place.

He pulls you down down down by your ankle, yanks your legs open.

“You wanna be difficult we can make this difficult sweetheart, believe me.” Pale threatens with no heat, as you just grin up at him, your hands already looping around his neck, tugging him down close. He grabs your jaw in his hand, grabs it real tight, gives your face a shake to show he ain’t meanin’ no fucking funny business, but still you grin when he says, “I’ll fuck you until you beg me to stop.”

You only reach down for his cock then, your manicured hands stroking him once, twice, three times, before he smacks your hand away.

The head of his cock rubs through the folds of your pussy, and he can’t help but be weak in the fucking knees for how good you look. God, you’re even wearing heels, pretty shiny things with red bottoms that have his cock drippin’, droolin’ into your cunt.

Pale gathers your ankles up in one of his hands, bends your legs backwards and rams into you _hard._

“Oh!!” You yelp out a gasp, your hands grasping fistfuls of the rug as he fucks fucks fucks you.

He doesn’t waste any time snapping his hips against yours. Pale’s cigarette dangles between his lips as he smokes, rails you like this long and hard. His balls smack against your pussy and your cunt squelches from how wet you are, how wet he makes you. Pale wonders if you were fingering yourself in those crotchless fucking panties, waiting for him.

He knows you’re gonna get some sorta burn from this, and good he thinks, good. Another excuse to get his hands on you, make you feel good, rub you down with lotion.

He leans back and spits down hard onto your pussy, watches as his cock pushes it up into you. Not that you need it, not really, easy for him. Fuck you’re so good, so nice and warm for him, tight but easy. He’s wrapped up in it that he realizes he ain’t hearin’ your pretty fuckin’ moans no more, and he looks up with a frown.

“Nah nah nah sweetheart,” He smacks your hands away from where you’re sucking on your fingers, hiccupping out moans of pleasure. Pale replaces them with his own, strokes your tongue with the pads of his fingers for a minute as he punches his cock up against your gspot, making you wail. “Don’t cover your mouth I want to hear you.”

“Fuck!” You shout, over and over again, your tits in that pretty bra bouncing bouncing bouncing. He wants to see them, wants to see your nipples, wants to suck on them. He reaches into the back pocket of his jeans and pulls out his switchblade, runs it right under the little satin bow on your bra and slices it clean through. Your tits hang naturally, and Pale nearly bends you in half to lean down and suck on them. “God fuck – c-c-c-can I come?”

“No.” Pale says, and you whine. He presses the dull end of the switchblade against your skin, lets you feel the cool bite of the metal. Your pussy throbs from it, and Pale can feel his balls start to tighten, gold chain swingin’.

“Please!” You gasp writhe and moan, back arching up, hands fisting in his hair, grabbing and pulling.

“I said _no_ you slut,” He growls, digging the dull end in a little deeper into your flesh where it’ll fake an indent. You squirm and complain, not happy about not getting what you want, but Pale’s close, he’s so fucking close. “You’ll come when I tell you to come, got that?”

He watches his cock disappear into the plush lips of your pussy, watches how it stretches for him, takes him and his length. He’s got your legs pushed together, knees bent up so far they’re practically touching your chin, and the tightness is incredible. You’re so fucking good, he can’t ever get enough of this cunt.

“Pale!” You sob, whole body shaking, desperate for it, “Please – pale please, please let me come, please I’ll – I’ll do anything, pleasepleaseplease.” You’re babbling, the words slurring together as your toes curl in Pale’s face, as your eyes roll back into your skull.

He comes hard from that, blows his load into your pussy hard, fucks you through it.

“Alright alright, but only because I’m so fuckin’ nice.” He drops your legs and they fall around his waist easily.

He spits again and rubs it onto your clit, hard and fast circles as he fucks his come into you, until your fists beat against the rug and your legs kick and your whole body shudders as you cry out his name, again and again, nothing but his name.

He feels pretty fuckin’ good about that, feels pretty fuckin’ good about all of it, sparks of pleasure up his own spine.

He’s floating on cloud nine when he tries to pull out, but your pretty high heel’d feet push against his ass, keeping him there. He raises a sweaty brow for you, sucks down some more nicotine, but you just smile up at him.

And if he hadn’t already thought you were a keeper, he woulda done so then, when you grin at him with an eyebrow of your own and go,

“I didn’t say stop.”


End file.
